WHO?
by chololo
Summary: Gadis itu tiba-tiba menempati peringkat pertama setelah taruhan konyol yang Deidara berikan untuknya, dia adalah Sakura, si gadis yang tak begitu ia kenal namun tiba-tiba mengisi harinya/Sasori mengangguk kemudian berpamitan pergi. Ia tidak tahu Sakura menatapnya dengan sendu. "Onii-sama." /AU/SASOSAKU
1. Chapter 1

Sasori menatap gadis itu tanpa ekspresi.

Peringkat satu, eh?

Seingatnya gadis itu bahkan tidak masuk dalam sepuluh besar tahun lalu. Cara belajar macam apa yang membuatnya menjadi peringkat satu—mengalahkan dirinya?

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya, matanya fokus pada seseorang yag kini tengah menyeringai bejat kearahnya.

"Kalah taruhan, eh? Aka-sombong?"

Sasori menepis tangan Deidara, mengabaikan tawa Kisame dan juga Tobi.

Gawat! Dia kalah taruhan bodoh itu.

.

.

.

Sebelum ujian matematika ...

"Kau santai sekali sih, sialan. Belajarlah sedikit seperti kami!"

Sasori menguap lebar, ia mengangkat kepalanya dari bantal kemudian membenamkannya lagi. Mengabaikan teriakan cempreng Deidara.

"Dei- _chan,_ kau kan tau kalau _danna_ sejak kelas satu selalu peringkat pertama." Tobi mengepak-ngepakkan tangan seperti ayam menggunakan buku. Deidara mendecih. "Hei, pirang hentikan meludahmu itu. Kau tau kan lantai markas kita ini baru saja aku pel dengan pembersih mahal! Ingat uang kas, ingat!" Kisame bersingut meninggalkan ruangan itu, pergi ke teras depan.

"Dei- _chan_ membuat—"

"KULEMPAR WAJAHMU DENGAN NAMPAN KALU KAU DEI- _CHAN,_ DEI _-CHAN_ TERUS!"

"HWAAAAAAAA..."

Blam.

Hening. Tinggal Deidara dan Sasori saja. Deidara menghela napas bosan, tidak ada satu pun rumus matematika yang dapat ia pahami. Berbeda dengan manusia malas di sampingnya. Ia tahu Sasori cerdas, laki-laki itu bahkan mendapat peringkat satu tanpa belajar.

Deidara menghela napas sekali lagi, dan... aha! Ia menyeringai licik.

"Hei, Sasori. Mau taruhan tidak?"

"Hmm..."

Mata Deidara memicing. "Hei, pemalas yang sialnya cerdas sekali, ayo taruhan, kira-kira kau peringkat satu lagi tidak?"

Sasori sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari bantal. "Mana kutahu."

"H-Hei, ayo taruhan, bodoh! Hai, Sasori ayo taruhan kalau kau memang jantan."

Aha! Sasori benar-benar menjauhkan diri dari bantal. Merasa mendapat respon positif, Deidara mulai membeberkan rencananya. "Jadi, seperti ini, kalau peringkatmu tergeser oleh perempuan, kau harus menjadikannya kekasihmu. Nah, kalau kau kalah dari laki-laki, berarti kau harus menjadi bawahannya. Bagaimana?"

Sasori diam, menimbang-nimbang sesuatu di kepala merahnya kemudian mengangguk malas.

Deidara bersorak seperti wanita, Sasori menghela napas kemudian kembali pada bantal oranyenya.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer (C) MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Sasori melihat kepergian gadis itu tidak percaya. Apa-apaan? Gadis itu mengangguk, tersenyum, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Tanpa teriakan, tanpa ekspresi yang bagaimana-bagaimana? Lagsung saja menjawab : iya aku mau menjadi pacar Sasori- _san_. Membuat Sasori heran. Bukan sombong, hanya saja ia tahu seperti apa para gadis mencoba mendekati atau sekedar mencari perhatiannya, tapi gadis ini berbeda, ia gadis pilihan Sasori—akibat taruhan itu—adalah gadis yang mungkin saja sama sekali tidak keduanya. Tapi dia menerima Sasori kan? Tanpa berfikir lama, bahkan seolah ia adalah orang yang tahu bahwa hari ini akan tiba.

" _Danna,_ bagaimana? Dia pasti menerimamu kan? Haha, kau ingat kan berapa jangka waktu kalian berpacaran?" suara Deidara—ia hafal. Tanpa menoleh Sasori mengangguk, "Tiga bulan, Dei."

Sasori melangkah pergi, kakinya soalah menyusuri jalan bekas kedua kaki gadis tadi. Ia belum pernah sekali pun berpacaran—meskipun beberapa kali dekat dengan perempuan—dan gadis barusan berbeda. Ia memiliki sesuatu yang belum pernah Sasori tahu sebelumnya. Entah apa.

.

.

.

Gadis itu terlihat agak terkejut, meskipun kemudian tersenyum kalem. Sasori baru tahu jika loker mereka berseberangan. Gadis itu menggerai rambutnya, berbeda dengan tadi yang di ikat tinggi-tinggi menekspos leher jenjangnya.

Cantik.

"Sasori _-san¸_ mau pulang atau latihan basket?"

Manik cokelatnya memandang jernih kedua mata Sakura.

"Pulang."

Sakura mengangguk, hingga ia berpamitan pulang terlebih dahulu, Sasori masih setia berdiri di depan lokernya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan perasaan sesak luar biasa. Ia menarik napas sedalam mungkin, kemudian mengembuskannya perlahan-lahan.

Ini adalah pilihannya, ia tidak boleh mundur atau menyerah sebelum saat itu tiba.

Langit terlihat sedikit mendung ketika ia menoleh, kemudian melihat Sasori agak jauh di belakannya. Sakura tersenyum, kakinya terhenti, ia memutuskan menuggu Sasori.

"Kau menungguku?" Sasori berkata padanya ketika mereka hanya berpisah selangkah kaki orang dewasa. Sasori bertanya pada Sakura, juga bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian mengelurkan payung lipat berwarna oranye.

"Tadi mendung sedikit, ekarang mendung sekali, sepertinya mau hujan."

Payung itu melindungi mereka, sakura melangkah agar Sasori benar-benar berada di bawah payungnya. Gadis itu tersenyum, membuat wajah Sasori agak terkejut meskipun tidak terlihat.

Ia adalah laki-laki, maka ia memutuskan untuk mengambil payung itu kemudian berjalan terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak tahu dari mana keyakinan itu, namun Sakura benar-benar bejalan di sampingnya.

Kemudian gerimis turun, juga sedikit angin yang menghembus payung oranye dalam peganggannya.

.

.

.

"Rumah kita ternyata dekat." Ia berbicara pada Sakura, juga pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Sasori memicing sedikit, gadis itu seolah-olah tahu sebelum hari ini ia mengetahuinya.

"Kau selalu berangkat sendiri?"

Sakura menoleh, memandang matanya dengan tatapan tidak pasti.

"Bersama ayah."

"Dan ibumu?"

"Meninggal ketika aku berusia sepuluh hari." Sakura tersenyum kalem. Itu membuatnya cantik, namun dalam beberapa kali senyum itu ia saksikan, kali ini ia terluka melihatnya. Betapa Sasori tahu senyum itu tidak sampai pada matanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak masalah Sasori- _san_."

"Payungmu?"

"Besok saja, lagi pula gerimisnya semakin menjadi."

Sasori mengangguk kemudian berpamitan pergi. Ia tidak tahu Sakura menatapnya dengan sendu.

" _Onii-sama."_

Sakura tersenyum, hujan kemudian turun membasahi air matanya.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku pulang."

Hening.

"Selamat datang, Sakura- _chan."_

Tidak ada siapapun di balik suara itu, selain air mata yang menggenang, dan juga titik sadar bahw asalnya dari tenggorokan milik Sakura sendiri.

seperti apa ya, rasanya di sambut ketika pulang sekolah... oleh ibu?

* * *

 **Disclaimer (C) MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

Jangan di kopas ya

.

.

.

* * *

Dua : Mom

* * *

.

.

.

.

" _Ayah, ibu mana?"_

 _Gadis berusia tujuh tahun tersebut memandang polos sang ayah yang baru saja pulang dari kantor._

" _Ibu sedang berpergian."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Ayah, ibu mana? Aku ingin raporku juga di ambil ibu, seperti yang lainnya."_

 _Kabut tipis melingkupi dua netra sang ayah. Sakura,yang saat itu masih berumur delapan tahun, mulai menangis lantaran tidak pernah mengetahui pasti keberadaan ibunya._

" _ibu..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _...sudah meninggal dunia."_

* * *

Waktu itu umurnya masih kecil, bukan hal yang mudah hidup tanpa merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Sampai saat ini pun tidak mudah. Tidak akan pernah mudah.

Baik ayah, mau pun dua pasang kakek dan neneknya, selalu mencurahkan segala perhatian pada Sakura.

Ia tidak pernah kekurangan perhatian atau pun kasih sayang.

Tapi mengapa hantinya tetap... hampa.

Ibu. Rasanya seperti apa memiliki ibu?

Ruangan itu semakin gelap, Sakura sama sekali tidak berniat menyalakan lampu, atau menutup jendela. Biarkan semua seperti ini.

Seolah-olah kamar ini tengah gundah bersama pemiliknya.

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Sayang? Kau di dalam?"

Sakura tersentak, kemudian bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ayah!" ia segera mengahmbur kepada sosok dewasa yang dua hari ini menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kenapa belum ada lampu yang menyala? Kau tidak apa-apa kan selama dua hari ini ayah keluar kota? Ayame kemana? Bukan kah ayah sduah menyuruhnya untuk menjagamu selama ayah pergi? Astaga, rumah ini gelap sekali, apa kau baru saja ketiduran sayang? Atau—"

"Hari ini ulang tahun ibu."

Hening. Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Matanya basah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima."_

"Wahh... anak tampan ibu sudah pulang, eh, itu payung milik siapa?"

Sasori mencium punggung tangan ibunya, kemudian menoleh ke arah payung yang ia biarkan terbuka. Tetesan air hujan membasahi lantai, membasahi ujung sepatu basahnya.

"Temanku, bu. Hari ini ibu masak apa?"

Sang ibu tersenyum simpul mendapati kilatan berbeda dari netra putra semata wayangnya.

"Ibu akan senang sekali jika Sasori- _kun_ mau memperkenalkan dia, lho."

Sasori memutar mata, ia mendengus geli. Ibunya pasti penasaran.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu,bu."

Dari balik punggung, Sasori dapat mendengar jelas tawa kepuasan dari ibunya. Berbeda darinya, sosok ibunya jauh lebih hangat dan mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Ayah Sasori sudah meninggal ketika Sasori kelas enam sekolah dasar. Ayahnya adah seorang nahkoda.

Di ujung tangga menuju lantai dua, Sasori berbalik, menatap ibunya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Lalu ia tersenyum simpul ketika sang ibu menghilang di balik tirai menuju dapur dengan senandung-senandung lagu—entah apa itu.

.

.

Di hadapan cermin Sasori menatap pantulan dirinya, ia membuka satu persatu kancing seragam lembabnya.

Pada kancing terakhir ia berhenti.

Ia mendengus sebal sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Sempat terpikirkan olehnya, meski hanya sebentar. Namun itu adalah Sakura—kekasih taruhannya.

.

"SASORI, MAKANANNYA SUDAH SIAP!"

Sasori mendengus geli, terkadang ibunya lebih mirip Kin—sepupunya dari suna—yang suka berteriak sesuka hati di dalam rumah.

"Sebentar bu."

Sasori hendak menaruk handuk sembarangan di atas ranjang, kemudian pandangannya bertemu dengan sebuah bingkai foto berwarna hitam.

Berisi dirinya ketika berusia tujuh tahun, ibunya dalam balutan kimono, dan ayahnya yang terlihat gagah dengan seragam kebanggaannya.

Sasori tersenyum simpul.

Hari itu masih sangat jelas dalam ingatannya.

Hari kamis, dan matahari terik menyapa kulitnya. Ayahnya mencium ibu—di kening, hari itu ibu menangis, khas ibu jikalau ayah akan pergi berlayar. Namun hari itu tangisan ibu lebih lama dari biasanya. Sasori kecil hanya bisa terdiam menatap keduanya.

Ayah melepas pelukan ibu kemudian berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan tinggi badan Sasori. Hari itu ayahnya memeluk lama sekali, Sasori kecil menangis, seakan merasa tidak akan menemui ayah untuk di peluk kembali.

" _Ayah pasti akan kembali, jaga ib,ya? Sasori jagoan ayah."_

.

.

Sasori menghela napas pendek. Hari ini hari kamis, hari ini hujan.

Hari ini adalah hari kepergian ayah.

.

.

.

.

"Sasori- _kun,_ lama sekali sih. Jadi laki-laki itu harus melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan cepat. Seperti ayahmu."

Sasori sempat terkejut, namun satu senyuman hangat timbul ketika ibu tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman tulus.

Ibunya tak lagi mengingat mendiang ayah dengan rona kesenduan.

Semua hal sudah berubah, termasuk ia yang semakin dewasa, dan ibu... yang makin kuat setiap harinya.

"Nah, ibu buatkan anak ibu yang kehujanan ini sup miso. Ayo kita makan dulu, setelah ini ibu ada operasi di rumah sakit."

Lagi-lagi ibunya tersenyum manis.

Sinar matahari pada hari kamis bertahun-tahun lalu kini berpindah pada senyuman ibu.

.

.

.

.

Selepas mengantar ibunya ke rumah sakit, Sasori memilih untuk bersantai di sebuah cafe yang menyediakan buku untuk di baca oleh pengunjung.

Waktu menunjukan pukul lima sore, hujan sudah reda sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Sasori memesan kopi, kemudian berkutat dengan buku pilihannya.

Ia melirik jam tangan, baru setengah jam ia menghabiskan waktu di sini namun rasanya sudah bosan.

Sasori menghela napas, ia menoleh ke arah samping. Matanya memicing, seorang perempuan bersuarai merah muda terjatuh ketika sebuah sepeda motor melewatinya. Pengendara sepeda motor tersebut pergi begitu saja, menyisakan perempuan tadi yang tengah di bantu berdiri seorang pria paruh baya.

Sasori mengikuti perintah kakinya, ia berdiri, agak cepat melangkah keluar cafe tersebut. Mengampiri sang perempuan, meninggalkan kopi yang sudah ia bayar—namun sama sekali belum ia rasakan.

.

.

.

"Haruno."

Sakura menoleh, ia menemukan Sasori dalam balutan mantel hitam khas cuaca dingin seperti ini.

"A—Ah,Sasori- _san?_ kenapa bisa ada di sini?"

"Ayo, rumah kita searah."

Sasori tersenyum kepada pria paruh baya yang tadi membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura mengernyit ketika mulai mengikuti langkah Sasori. Ia berhenti ketika darah mengalir dari lututnya.

"Naiklah."

Sakura tergagap ketika melihat Sasori berjongkok di hadapannya.

"D-digendong? T-tap—"

"Mobilku ada di sebelah cafe itu, naiklah sebelum hujan."

Sakura menatap punggung itu, ia tersenyum tipis.

Di balik wajah yang tidak pernah perduli itu, tersimpan banyak hal yang tidak semua orang dapat melihatnya.

Satu jam yang lalu, setelah hujan reda Sakura memilih untuk sebentar berjalan-jalan ke toko buku yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Kesedihan hari ini bersama ayahnya biarlalah berlalu.

Mereka berpelukan sanagat lama sebelum suara dering telepon ayah menyela.

Urusan kantor, dan ayah harus pergi.

Setelah di ucapkannya kesepakatan akan mengunjungi makam ibu akhir pekan ini, ayahnya pergi dengan meninggalkan kecuman lama di keningnya.

Ia membalas di pipi.

Tidak ada buku yang menarik perhatiannya, ia memilih meninggalkan toko buku. Baru beberapa langkah hendak menyebrak jalan, sebuah motor yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tikungan mengenai tubuhnya hingga terjatuh.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar, tidak pula sebaliknya. Sangat pas, sederhana namun tidak menghilangkan kesan mewah jikalau ti cermati dari barang-barang yang ada di sana.

Semua yang ada pada ruangan ini sangat sempurna, namun aura seperti dalam rumahnya sendiri terasa disini juga. Sepi yang begitu kental.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ah, Ayame- _san_ sudah membuatkanmu minuman ternyata."

Sasori mengangguk singkat, kemudian ia berdiri setelah menengguk sedikit jeruk hangat di atas meja.

"Aku pergi dulu, ibuku pasti sudah menunggu." Ia sedikit berbohong mengingat ibunya baru akan selesai setengah jam lagi.

"A-a, terimakasih ya Sasori- _san_ mau mengantarku pulang, aku antar sampai pintu ya?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul, sebuah hal yang menahan Sasori untuk mengatakan 'tidak'.

Ia mengangguk, kemudian mereka beriringan dengan cara berjalan Sakura yang agak pincang.

"Memangnya tidak sakit?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasori yang ternyata tidak sedang melihatnya.

"Sudah enakan, aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa mengobati sekaligus mengurut kakiku yang terkilir."

Kali ini Sasori menoleh, membuat Sakura gugup sendiri.

"Ibu yang mengajariku."

.

Mobil hitam Sasori sudah menghilang dari pandangan, namun senyum simpul pada bibir gadis itu belum juga menghilang.

Ia menatap langit pukul tujuh malam. Tidak ada bintang, mungkin karena Sasori membawa semua kedalam matanya.

Tbc.

...

.

.

..

Review non log-in:

 **Riyu** yakin nih kalo inces? xD **Hinatasakura** sodaranya bukannya? Hehe udh kejawab di chap ini kan mereka apa? **Iwahashi hani** Syukurlah kalo nggak ribett, hehe **Felicia** hehe iya ini malah judulnya aku ganti ini, makasih ya? **Ryuhara shanchi** wkwkw aku ngakak baca ripiu kamu *cubit pipi* kita liat aja deha nanti gimana xD

Untuk yang log-in silahkan check pm

Terimakasih, sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnyaaaa... *peluk satu-satu*


End file.
